Zayri Cresh
death= species=Human| gender=Female| height=5'10"| hair=Brown| eyes=Blue| era=| affiliation= Jedi Praxeum, New Republic }} Zayri Cresh is a Jedi Master hailing from Teyr currently residing in Neo Vallera. Biography Early life Teyr, a planet in the colony regions, a place of great battles and econimic growth, is the planet that Zayri Cresh's parent's and family called home. Born in her mountain home on Teyr, Zayri lived there for the short time before she went into Jedi Training. She does not remember a great deal of the place as she had been rather young. Both sides of her family have a long history of forces users, many Jedi others untrained, and even a few had fallen to the dark side. Much had her uncle, Devon Cresh, brother to her father. Her father was killed, cut down by his own brother in a fit of hatred. Zayri's father had not been strongly attuned to the force. Her mother, however, was and was also trained in the Jedi ways. She had been among some of the first to be taken in to be trained after the fall of the Empire and the reappearance of the Jedi Academy. For this, her father was hated by his own brother. She had not recieved word of this right away, as it had taken time to reach Zayri and her Master. She had been 10 years of age at that time. By the time Zayri had finished her training both her mother and her two siblings, one brother and one sister, had disappeared. There were no traces of weather they were dead or alive, they were simply gone. The great loss upon Zayri had pushed her to her limits. It was only by the support and guidance of her mentor and friend that had kept her on the light path. As a result, Zayri had few friends. Those that she made often seemed to come to an awful end. She purposefully kept herself detatched, though she continues to carry out her responsibilities as a Jedi. Upon the ervergence of the dark forces, Zayri not only lost the friend that had been her Master, but other friends as well. Not seen as overly talented in one skill of The Force, Zayri often ends up with long term missions, ones requiring more investigation and research. Though she is not a elite fighter or healer, her intuition and intellectual wisdom often pulls her through many situations. Arrival at Vallera Eventually she was sent to Vallera. Her arrival was at first quiet, but it was soon revealed the strength of the dark forces lurking on the planet. During her time she has been part of investigation into some of the darkest, most mysterious forces she has ever encountered or heard of, Kruel Vangoruth, Allen Darksaber, and a few others. Though through these adventures, Zayri has found people that she considers friend and very close. She has often turned to Stefan Irodium, Jedi Master, for advice or simply someone to talk to. And through these ordeals, past and present, it has brougt them together. The fight has continued as other parties have made themselves known, The Imperial Remnant and the Diranos most noteably. Her number of friends on Vallera still steadily grew, even despite the few loses and near loses that had ocurred. She had nearly lost two close friends at the hands of Mazzik during a time when he and Carmen had attempted to enslave her. She has remained strong, however, learning from the situations as they come up. --- Zayri returned to Vallera to investigate the disappearance of a ship, she ultimately ended up teaming up with Vess once more and one Thulek Var. The capture of another starship - containing New Republic ambassadors and two Jedi Knights; one being Gavin Lurid - along with an attack of NR Towers in Neo Vallera by the V-Initiative prompted the three to embark on a mission to stop the terrorist organization. During the flight there, it turned out that Thulek planned to deceive the two Jedi but both were fortunate that the mercenary he had hired backstabbed him and instead planned to turn him over to a New Republic Agent. Ultimately Thulek managed to regain control of his vessel and forced both Zayri and Vess from the ship via escape pod. After a brief return, Zayri embarked again with a spaceship to make sure no other crewmembers aboard the ship were left in escape pods but her mission was cut short when an Imperial Interdictor Cruiser forced her from hyperspace. She was promptly arrested as she was caught within restricted Imperial space. with multiple charges including that of espionage and conspiracy to murder. She was then sucuumbed to a cruel form of interrogation by her apparent legal representation - 8v88. A New Republic taskforce led by Admiral Hehl'new was dispatched to the Imperial border to negotiate her release after the crisis was brought to their attention by Vess. The result of these talks sprouted the birth of the Jedi Registration Act and both Vess and Zayri took back to Coruscant where both faced trial of the breach of the Chimera Accords. The trial was cut short when an attack upon the courthouse occurred, prompting both Zayri, Vess and Eol to escape to Nar Shaddaa for a period of time, mostly until the chaos that had ushered forth settled and once it did, the three went back to Vallera; remaining unregistered Jedi. Her return was soon plagued by ghastly reminders of her time with 8v88 which had tramautized her deeply. This prompted Vess to propose the possibility that a Force Bond had formed between them as he too felt brief moments of unexplainable pain and images of her suffering but also her dispair afterwards. Vess comforted her during this difficult time and encouraged her to induldge more in meditation and the development of her interest of Form X: Niman / Jar'Kai. Force Bond Despite her initial doubts, Zayri became to believe more in the force bond that she and Vess shared. Haunted by her encounter with 8v88 while in Imperial Remnant custody, she found comfort in Vess - who too felt her suffering from the memories of the interrogation - and temporary finding solace. Force Abilites Coming soon. Cresh, Zayri